


Awaken

by Tallywack



Series: Totally gonna give this a proper title later [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: 'cause magic, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallywack/pseuds/Tallywack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something else awakens in Finland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my break while writing [Falter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6103528/chapters/13990453). Next chapter should be out soon, but until then I leave you with some porn.

There was no way Nathan could have known what the song would do. To see such a display of power, especially one that was so obviously unintentional, it was incredible. To think what they could do if they knew. Charles couldn't help the shudder that ran through him, nerves tingling as powerful magicks washed over him. It almost seemed to caress along the edges of his own power, and he felt his knees go weak as it passed him.

He knew now. If he was being honest with himself he had known almost since he met them, but now he _knew_. He also knew what was going to be required of him, he only hoped he would be able to pull it off. Those were thoughts for another time though. One when he could focus more on planning and less on the incredible jolting twist of magic he could still feel.

Once the troll debacle was over Charles had expected the persistent presence of power to fade away, but he could still feel it thrumming through him after they had returned to Mordhaus. He made sure the boys were settling back in alright, the ache of foreign power  
spiking alarmingly as he neared them. It was jarring, right on the edge of painful, but so intoxicating that he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed to get out of here. This was too much. He'd never-

“Hey, Charles, you ok? You've been staring off at… nothing for a while,” Nathan said, hand moving to rest on the manager's shoulder.

Charles jerked back from the contact, power arching through him from the touch. It wasn't quite painful, but it was intense and unexpected, and… almost erotic. Charles backed away, unsure how to handle this new development. “I'm fine, thank you,” he answered somewhat shakily, “You should get some rest. It's been an crazy few days.” 

He left without further comment, desperately needing to escape this, whatever it was. He simultaneously wanted to jump Nathan and to bolt, but with a deep breath he walked calmly out, heading down to his rooms. When he finally arrived it took all the control he had left to strip down with any semblance of grace or care, power rippling through him. He lay back on the pillowtop, fingers slipping into his mouth as he focused on the delicious twist of magic he'd felt when Nathan had touched him.

He took himself in hand, hips stuttering at the mere touch. It had to be the magic, he knew that somewhere, but at the moment it hardly mattered. All that mattered to Charles right now was getting off.

Fingers slipped down between spread legs, reaching back until they brushed against his entrance. He couldn't hold back the moan the burst free as he pushed in, body already more than ready for something he knew it wouldn't get. He'd seen all of them naked a number of times though and it didn't take much for him to conjure up the image of Nathan's impressive member. He managed to keep his head about him enough to begin moving both hands in tandem, giving his cock firm slow strokes as his fingers pressed deeper in an undulating rocking motion, hips rolling with each thrust.

He wasn’t certain he’d ever felt quite like this. So completely taken over, so out of his own control, _so good_. He could feel the magic burning hot, just under the skin, urging him on. Just a bit deeper, just a bit harder. Charles let out a quiet whine. It wasn’t enough, couldn’t be enough, and he knew it. He lifted his hips for a better angle, legs spreading unconsciously further as he continued to strive for something out of reach.

He felt like a man left to the desert without a drop of water, and then without warning the heat was spiking, and the need was growing, and he couldn’t, he just couldn’t, he’d go mad-

A heavy hand landed on a knee and Charles could breath again. Deep gasping breaths, as a solid weight dipped the bed between his legs, and he didn’t need to open his eyes to know. He did anyway, wanting the confirmation that he wasn’t making it up in his head, desperate delusions.

Nathan was knelt between his legs, ripping the zipper down on his jeans, achingly hard dick already slipping free. Charles still wasn’t certain he wasn’t hallucinating.

But then with no real warning Nathan was pushing his hands up over his head with one large hand, the other guiding his cock to Charles’ entrance, and any doubts Charles had about his current perception of reality were gone as the frontman slid into him without hesitation, seemingly just as desperate.

He couldn't hold back the moan that burst from him as Nathan pushed all the way in, and then just as quickly jerked back, snapping his hips in an already rapid rhythm. Charles could do nothing more than writhe and enjoy himself for a moment as Nathan continued with what normally would have been a painful intensity, but in this moment was just what they both needed. With a series of breathy exhalations he began pushing back, meeting each of Nathan's thrusts, as his body bucked almost on autopilot.

Once they had built a solid, rapid-fire rhythm Charles seized the opportunity to do something he'd fantasized about. With a sudden burst of movement Charles pushed them back until he'd tipped the singer and effectively reversed their positions, changing the rhythm as he now straddled the larger man.

“Fuuuuck that's hot,” Nathan moaned, eyes closing tightly as Charles rode him. Tight, and hot, and slick, and one of few capable of taking control like that. Of course he was, Charles fucking Offdensen, but damn it was good.

Charles had to slow momentarily as he savored the final stretch, sliding down as far as he could go, until their bodies were pressed hard into the mattress, until pressing further was impossible. To have this _God_ buried so deep inside him, it was a blessing. Every thrust sublime.

With a strained, long inhalation Charles slowly raised himself back up until Nathan was only just inside him. He meant to pause for a moment, some small amount of clarity returning, but then Nathan's hands were on his hips pulling him roughly back down with a guttural growl. He let out a sharp gasp as was pulled back under by that deep, primal need.

They were soon back to the frenzied pace of before. Charles could feel his legs cramping but it didn't fucking matter as he continued to drive himself down on Nathan's cock. He was moaning now, beyond any kind of care or control, body pulsing with each hard thrust. He was close, the magic was still building though, almost impossible to contain now. He didn't care if he blew out every warding glyph in Mordhaus, it was worth it to have this. 

He could feel Nathan beginning to come apart beneath him, rhythm faltering as he neared his own climax, hands gripping Charles’ hips tightly. He'd have bruises and he'd never been more pleased about it. With a monumental effort he pulled his focus back in, he wanted to remember Nathan's face when he came.

The frontman’s eyes were glowing and Charles lost it.

He drove himself down hard, back arching like he'd been electrified. He could feel Nathan filling him, hips jerking, and that was when he lost the tenuous hold he'd been keeping on the excess of magic. It burst forth with the intensity of a wildfire, lighting up the room and bursting every bulb. The door crashed outward and the few things that adorned the space, other than the bed, crashed over, blown back by the shockwave.

By the time they'd both come back to themselves Charles was sprawled across the singer in complete exhaustion.

“I'm not gay by the way,” Nathan grumbled breathlessly, softening dick still inside the other man.

“Hmmm,” Charles began to roll off of him, unsurprised. As long as Nathan wasn't freaking out maybe they could still work together.

An arm wrapped around him pulling him back in place, and Charles went with it. He was too tired to move much and the contact was soothing after such an intense… ritual? Charles wasn't quite certain what had just happened but the amount of magic generated had surpassed anything he'd ever attempted, and the added loss of control marked it as something supernatural. He’d have to look into it.

“I’m not gay,” Nathan repeated, “but that was like, the best sex I’ve ever had.” Another pause, this one considerably longer as Nathan considered how to continue. Charles didn’t say a word, letting the frontman take the time he needed, and enjoying the closeness and comfort, a rarity in his current life.

“So, you know you’re like, uhhhh, someone I think of as a friend, right? Cause like, I know we give you a lot of shit, but... yeah. Ugghhhh, fuck, this is weird,” he struggled, floundering in unfamiliar territory.

“You wouldn’t be opposed to this happening again?” Charles hazarded, hope flaring. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Nathan replied, sounding surprised by the words leaving his mouth.

“I’d like you to be sure of that first. Give it a few days,” the manager stopped, uncertain how much to reveal. “I’m fairly certain that neither of us was in complete control. There was some kind of magical interaction.”

“Like when we summoned the troll on accident?” Nathan asked, genuinely curious, “I know our music is brutal, but that was a new level.”

“Indeed. I think it may relate to that actually. I’m going to need to do a bit of research.”

“Umm, so I thought I wanted to lay here a while, but there’s no door now, and you came on my chest and it’s starting to get gross,” Nathan said after a moment of comfortable silence.

“Right,” Charles said, blushing slightly and sitting up to survey the damages. Oh yes, he’d most definitely blown out a few wards. He’d have to build them stronger when he put them back in place. “Well, you’re more than welcome to join me in the shower if you’d like, but I understand if not,” he stated, gingerly sliding off of Nathan’s now softened cock. He was going to be sore for days, he could feel it. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing though, he thought with a faint smile.

“Nah, I think that’s… a little too much for me right now,” Nathan admitted, sitting up and wrapping a sheet around his waist. “My room’s not too far anyway.”

Charles nodded, keeping his disappointment to himself.

“Uhh, so like, do you want me to schedule a meeting with you when I figure my shit out, or… like… just jump you again?” Nathan asked heading for the door.

“Whatever you’re most comfortable with,” Charles replied sincerely, hope blooming as he noted the frontman’s subconscious lack of an outcome where he wouldn’t want to jump him.

“Right,” Nathan grunted, nodding and heading out down the corridor.

Charles stood a moment longer, watching him leave, before letting out a long breath. Well that had been… unexpected. Both the initial reaction to the magic and the lack of a panic after it had faded. Charles shuddered, abruptly aware of the sensation of cooling jizz dripping down a leg. Shower, right. He’d have time to think himself in circles later, and he knew none of it would matter anyway. Nathan would have an answer for him in a few days hopefully. Nothing he could do for now but wait.

As he stepped into the blast of the shower he could feel his thoughts settling. The rhythmic pounding of the water was always calming. It would all play out as it was meant to. This power hadn’t led him astray yet, and he thought it unlikely to do so now. With a clearer mind he reached out with his power, feeling for the wards around Mordhaus. And stopped immediately. He _had_ blown them all. Fuck.


End file.
